SAFF: List of Locations
The Multiverse Main Page: SAFF - Multiverse 11 Universe List The Multiverse is the main setting of Story Arc Forum Fight and its sequel, Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse. It has been destroyed and recreated multiple times in the lore, with the current Multiverse marking its eleventh generation. Multiverse 11 has a total of 13 million universes, which is far more than the universes that composed Multiverse 10, and more than all previous generations of the Multiverse combined. 18 core universes orbit the center of the Multiverse, whose true nature is completely unknown to anyone but the writers and the readers of the roleplay. *'Universe Zero:' Reality. The center of the Multiverse. The exact universe that fiction's equivalent of real life takes place in. It is surrounded by a barrier known as the Fourth Wall, which forbids all fictional objects from entering, and forbids all real objects from getting out. *'The Core Universes:' 18 universes that are the closest to the center of the Multiverse, and forms a ring around it. They are the universes that composed Multiverse 1, or at least the ones that replaced them after their destruction.. **Universe 1: Primordia. The very first universe created. Primordia is entirely inhabited by benevolent beings who are firmly on the good side, and all of the heroes who came from this universe are out to combat threats in other universes, and threats that threaten the entire Multiverse as a whole. **Universe 2: Fantasia. A fantasy universe with a focus on magic over technology. Any technological constructs that are built in this universe are to be destroyed immediately, for supernatural menaces are a commonplace here, but they are nothing when compared to the superweapons that are often viewed by the locals as the pinnacles of science. **Universe 3: Doctrina. A sci-fi universe with a focus on technology over magic. Any magical beings that spawned inside this universe are immediately seen as supernatural anomalies, and are to be contained within special containment facilities immediately, if not outright exterminate them. **Universe 4: Enigma. A universe whose governments are secretly manipulated by the Shadow Council, whose members are famous figures one would least expect, or complete unknowns who disguise themselves as regular citizens or even pet animals. When spoken of, the Shadow Council is often said to be intent on causing suffering just because they can, but the truth is unknown for sure. Trickery and tactics are utilized by the inhabitants in combat. **Universe 5: Iustitia. A universe where opposing forces coexist. For example, elemental beings composed of both fire and ice. However, this also means that good and evil in this universe are unbelievably friendly to each other despite their polar opposite ideals, and they never get in each other's way. For this reason, the villains never commit atrocities inside this universe, while the heroes will never interfere with their business due to their friendship. **Universe 6: Mundus. Home to Earth-416, which is a Dystopian world as opposed to a Utopian one. After Injustice Superman's redemption and the world being freed from his regime, Earth has recovered from all the messes they've went through, and have become an interstellar civilization under the name of the Terran Republic. Outside of the Solar System of Earth-416 are a variety of planets and galaxies that are completely different from that of Universe 7. **Universe 7: Cosmos. The fictional counterpart of the real universe. Home to Earth, the homeworld of the humans. Designated Earth-666, this planet is the original Earth due to coming into existence before all other Earth instances, on top of being the corpse of the deceased Creator, Gaia. The human civilization that inhabits the Milky Way Galaxy inside this universe is known as the United Systems of Sol, which has colonized a sizable portion of the Milky Way's Orion Arm. **Universe 8: Profectus. The universe of ambition. The universe of restlessness. The universe of no fun. All inhabitants here will set at least one lifetime goal in their life once they reach adulthood, and will pursue that goal relentlessly without taking a break to have fun, and they see having a vacation as a punishment. They do sleep only because it's a necessity, and sleeping for too long is considered as laziness. After achieving that goal, the inhabitants move onto another, bigger lifetime goal then moving on to the next until their age is eligible for retirement. **Universe 9: Avernus. A universe where trillions of sapients are killed by frequent disasters and malevolent gods on a daily basis, and the local heroes are too weak to stop them. Thus, this universe puts on an emphasis on the survival of the fittest. In this universe, it is not the strongest nor the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is most adaptable to change. **Universe 10: Viscera. A universe with a focus on biology above all others. Biotechnology to give individuals powers and to be used in everyday life, biological creatures that evolve very quickly for survival or adaptation, or bioweapons built for destruction and warfare. **Universe 11: Praetor. A universe best known for its abundance of heroes. Supervillains and cosmic threats are very commonplace within this universe, forcing this universe to regularly churn out heroes to combat them. Heroes in this universe are treated akin to celebrities of the human world, for they must keep their reputation in check if they care about fortune and fame. **Universe 12: Chronos. The birthplace of Aether, and the first universe to invent time travel. When the past has been altered as a result of tampering with time, the inhabitants keep their memories of the original event intact while having memories of the altered version added to their brain, and they can tell the changes made without having to go back in time as a result. Their main focus is undoing time anomalies by reverting the altered events to their unaltered version. **Universe 13: Antifica. A universe indescribable to most. A universe where the laws of the universe are flipped on their heads, to create chaos. Forged when two matter and anti-matter universes collided, this universe was the birth-place of two creators: Abraxas, whom was close to the centerpoint of the collision, and Boraus, whom was the result of the collision itself. **Universe 14: Heaven. The universe of angels, and the universe of light. The center of this universe is Thaumiel, the homeworld of the angels. The angels were created by the Creators to be a servant race who carry out their orders. They have a strong sense of justice, to the point some angels were blinded by it and commit atrocities in the name of justice, and still believe themselves to be doing the right thing no matter how needlessly cruel their actions are. ***Despite being created as a servant race, angels can go rogue and follows their own schemes instead of following orders from the Creators. ***For every Creator there is, there will be angels associated with them. Meaning, not only good-aligned Creators have their associated angels following their orders, but evil ones like Brine have them as well. **Universe 15: Draconis. The universe where the Celestial Dragons originated, and the true body of Regulus. Celestial Dragons who live inside this universe view other races as lower than them, and view themselves as the rightful rulers of the Multiverse, and the top servants of the Creators. ***The Celestial Dragons are half-mammalian, half-reptilian humanoids with horns, wings, and a tail. They are divided into countless subspecies, with each subspecies having a unique set of powers, but the one thing that they all share in common is their godly power and status, varying from being able to destroy an entire planet to being able to destroy multiple universes at once. The Celestial Dragons can be found throughout the Multiverse, with only a few universes being completely devoid of their presence. **Universe 16: Megalos. Planets are holes in a giant earth. **Universe 17: Hell. Also known as Hades or the Underworld, it is the home universe of all demons. It is divided into 10 layers known as "the Circles of Hell", with the tenth circle being Tartarus, which is the home to the some of the most malevolent beings in the Multiverse, and is the residence of Brine, the Red Dragon. **Universe 18: Quietus. No life signs detected. *Universe 21: The Olliverse, also known by its false designation of "7 esrevinU". *Universe 25: The Voxelverse. The Minecraft universe, and the original setting of Story Arc Forum Fight. Notable for being a voxel-based universe instead of an atom-based one. *Universe 26: The Domain Supercluster. Home to the Remnant System Interuniversal Forces, or RSIF, formerly known as Project ONE. *Universe 37: Septem Mundi. Home to the supreme weapon wielders Rena and Artificier Joules. *Universe 39: The Phoenix Realm. *Universe 42: The Algiverse. The sister universe of Universe 21, which also has stickmen as its main inhabitants. Limbo Limbo. A place of cast-off worlds, with no light and little hope. It is inhabited only by Monoliths and the entities unlucky enough to be sent here to wander eternally. Entering Limbo is very easy: Dying, falling into the Void, or catching the attention of a Monolith within the pocket dimensions contained by Dimensional Doors. The doors are dangerous as well; it is possible to end up in Limbo simply by overusing a Dimensional Door. Leaving, however, is very difficult. The layer of Ancient Fabric that can be found at the very heart of Limbo is one of very few ways of escaping. It is also possible to escape by means of a Dimensional Dungeon, but it is very hard to spot a gateway. Should you ever escape Limbo, you will usually be very, very far from home. Some of the heroes found themselves in Limbo when the Demon Guardian set off one of the many traps to be found in the dimensional dungeons. After befriending the former Kings of Minecraft, they escaped through a patch of Ancient Matter. However, they were sent here once again immediately following Alpha's betrayal. For whatever reason, they instead found themselves in a labyrinth, rather than the destroyed worlds of Limbo. LIMBOv2 So.. What is this place? As far as I know, this is an artificial Realm that roams around the entire Multiverse. First appearing in 7-esrevinU, this place was the resting point for anyone who permanently dies, unless if they choose to not come here, for some reason. The place is just like LIMBO - gray-scale. But it's a place of peace - you won't die here, nor get hurt. You can do anything here, and nothing will be destroyed. There are three physical laws in this realm; # You cannot exit LIMBOv2. '''Once you permanently die, you cannot leave this place. That would be respawning, # '''You cannot enter LIMBOv2... well.. Except by permanent death. If you manage to enter this place, however, you can't leave. # There is an option to go to LIMBO.. but the duration is only 1 Gregorian Year. There are people who break the first two laws. That is fine. Breaking laws is fine.. right? The Stepping Stones *''A planet of glass and crystal.'' *''A planet of extremes in temperatures.'' *''A planet lush with deadly floral life.'' *''A planet that will kill you if you get too close to the surface.'' *''A planet distorted by time.'' *''A planet unknown even to the eye.'' *''A mechanical planet with anomalies.'' *''Follow these planets to seek out the Cataclysm Machine, the final place you will visit.'' Hansha, the Crystal Ball By SnufflesTheDog. This planet is only inhabited by the toughest of creatures, for the harsh sunlight will reflect around the planet and cause the planet to feel like a desert of giant proportions. It is never night, always day. People who venture to this planet must be prepared for the intense heat and light that radiates from this planet over the 250 day circuit around the sun that it experiences. Hansha is guarded by the first of the Red Dragon's warriors: G-BINARY. G-BINARY was upgraded as a reward for obtaining the Eye of Agamotto. And now, in a planet of crystal, his abilities are stronger than ever. Chaloid, the Amalgamation of Fire and Ice By Oiniteoderfla12. This planet is completely uninhabited. Well, save the Hellhounds, Demons, and other fire creatures on one side, and Super Werewolves, Ice Guardians and other ice creatures on the other. The planet always faces the sun, so one side gets all the heat, while the other receives absolutely no heat. People who venture the planet must prepare for either the extremely high and low temperatures. The strip of land in between the inferno and the ice... the place of union. It's still unbearable. The guardians of Chaloid are Infernance, a powerful Fire Elemental and Permafrost, a powerful Ice Elemental. They can fuse to form "Chaotis", the two combined. Viridis, the Overgrown Planet By Oiniteoderfla12. This planet is completely inhabited by plants and Florans (humanoid plants, like the ones from Starbound). Unfortunately, these plants are dangerous, as they give off poison fumes, that can kill you, look so good, they may lead you into a trap, and may even eat you. It is always day, but don't worry, you get a break from the extreme temperatures. Did I mention that the entire planet is covered in plants? People who come here must prepare antidotes for injected or inhaled poisonings. Its guardian is Plantera from Terraria. Flowey, the Elemental Lord of Grass-type, is too busy in his duty as an Elemental Lord, so Plantera took over for him. Plantera this time, however, is much more poisonous and more enraged, being a Siege Boss that is spawned via the Key of Control. She can also kill you by just biting you. Radia, the Thermotoxic Radiator By Sweg Dragon. Planet ???, dubbed "Radia", is a completely unexplored celestial body, with its origins being unknown. Nobody knows what lies on the planet's surface, due to the sheer deadliness of this planet. Its thick, red atmosphere is so toxic to all organic matter, that anything within 500 miles of the planet is instantly vaporized by the gases. The only glimpse ever caught of this planet was taken by a specially-designed Rover, code named "Atlantis". Coated with a 2-meter thick pure titanium shell, Atlantis was able to catch a lone photograph of the planet's scorched, crimson surface, before the gratuitous levels of heat trapped by the atmosphere burned through the shell and incinerated the probe. However, a few months after the destruction of the Atlantis probe, its signal resurfaced on the opposite side of the planet. Quick to respond and figure out what happened, the top-secret team responsible for deploying the original Atlantis sent out another, smaller probe for the simple purpose of retrieving the former space drone. However, on discovering the robot, they discovered something truly terrifying: The former exploration probe, having been scarred by the immense heat, had taken on a new form, with white-hot magma streaming through its system. Something—or someone—on the surface of the planet had reprogrammed Atlantis for their own sinister purposes. Outfitted with an unbelievably intelligent alien A.I. beyond any known technology, and equipped with massive, flesh-boiling lava spewers and flamethrowers as well as unbelievably lethal neurotoxins extracted from the planet's atmosphere itself, the former exploration drone had been modified into a giant, fire/toxin wielding death machine, programmed to do nothing but protect the planet by destroying anyone that approaches. Prepare yourself some anti-toxins and heat resistance items. Also, prepare yourself against Atlantis. Manawa, the Time Anomaly By Oiniteoderfla12 and SnufflesTheDog. This planet was a regular Earth-like planet, until the Eye of Agamotto is inserted into the Cataclysmic Machine. This planet was especially the one with Time Anomalies, bringing old villains into the planet and eventually, leading to the extinction of humanity. Traversing Manawa used to be a piece of cake—it was a highly earth-like planet after all. Nowadays, however, you have to risk Dinosaurs, Death Robots, Snakes, and Stormtroopers, just to name a few. The other problem is that they are invulnerable—you just have to make your way to the Guardian. It is recommended you prepare to fight a large variety of entities, or at least slow them down. Time travel is impossible here, since the time-space fabric here is damaged. The guardian of Manawa is the Time Eater from Sonic Generations. You do NOT want to mess with this guy, but if you want to move on to the next planet, you have no choice, but to do so. Hex, the Non-Existent Planet By SnufflesTheDog and Oiniteoderfla12. Planet 6 is barely known, possibly up to the perception of the visitor. Photographs of the planet barely show anything, and anyone who enters leaves scarred. Therefore, the anomalous region has been nicknamed "Hex" and is formally known as SCP-4162. This planet is completely uninhabited, and is just a mere illusion.. Or is it? People would need to prepare themselves for.. Uhh.. UHH.. JUST PREPARE, JUST IN CASE, OK? The guardian of Hex is 'Mirror', who reflects you and fights you. 'Mirror' appears differently for everyone, so be prepared to fight yourself. Furnace, the Death Star of Containment / Carcerem, the Prison of the Creators By 404 found. This planet was once an attempt to convert a planet-sized droid into the ultimate containment system in the Galaxy. At its height, it held millions of different anomalous items, dangerous entities (anomalous and normal alike), captured biohazards, hostile alien specimens, etc. However, this planet was disabled after the Cataclysm Machine activated and since then all the anomalies have broken loose, taking over the planet for destruction. The planet is literally floors and buildings down to 75% to the center. Past that, there is a massive fusion core. Prepare stuff capable of hacking through military-strength electronics (this makes life easier, you can disable gun turrets) and some heavy firepower for the entities. As much firepower as possible, a way to get out quickly and optionally something to prevent memetic, mind control, psychotropic and other weird mind-breaking things from killing you. At least one enemy will be trying to screw with your mind. The guardian is a massive mechanical construct, distantly related to SCP-001. It appears to have assimilated many defense droids, including a Mechanical Commando (now known as "The Warden"). Through it, the entire planet is controlled. Destruction of the Warden will initiate planetary destruction, with a short time before it blows up. This is also the only effective way disabling the anti-teleportation beacons, interdictor gravity wells and tractor beams making escape impossible. Destroying the planet will also destroy the immensely strong planetary shield protecting the Cataclysm Machine. Achion Information Unknown Falco Maxime: Centcom Hope, Peace, Unity. "Perched high in the mountains and guarded by powerful Bavarium warheads, Falco Maxime is Eevee's grandest fortress. The Centcom Tower's computer network houses the largest and most comprehensive repository of Bavarium knowledge in the world. 11 years later, Falco Maxime: Centcom has been Reformed into a Weaponized City, residing on Thetwich Summit and has been expanded around the mountain acting as a monumental colony. The Militia Army having over 32,500,000 army personnel scouting all over the grand mountain. (Yes that's how big the mountain is) With having so many personnel to guard the now mountain city, Eevee decided to rename his Army to the "Falco Division". With The Centcom being a city, tons of civilians began visiting & staying time to time, admiring the now built city of Bavarium. This base is protected by a Bavarium FOW missile system which, are "miniature Bavarium nukes", making this base very difficult to attack, The Centcom has 4 runways and some large concrete buildings. As with the other two regional central command bases, its highest point is a big tower. The Centcom is located in the Falco province, in the middle of Insula Striate. This is one of the highest mountaintops in Medici. At night the base lights are visible to great distances in western Insula Striate. A military road, guarded by a military base outpost, connects the base to a public road east of the base. Being a Weaponized City, Falco Maxime: Centcom is protected by technological Défense weapons such as: Laser Cannons, Energy Cannons, Guided Missiles, Drop Shot Bombs, Missile Turrets, Naval Mine Launchers, Miniguns, 155mm Bavarium Cannons, Missile Launchers, 8x 155mm Tower Turrets, Rebels Armed with Assault Rifles, Rocket Launchers, Fire Cannons, Flamethrower Turrets, Heat-Seeking Missiles, Launcher Bombs, Tank Turrets, Missiles, Electricity, Gatling Guns, Propeller Fireballs, 80 75mm APDS Cannon Turrets, Giant Cannon Turrets, Electric Cannons, Poison Bombs, Electric Beams, Urga Mstitels, Cannons, Bavarium Forcefield, Laser Turrets, Nuclear Missiles, Bavarium Projectiles, Deployable Bavarium Infantry Soldiers, Bomb Launchers, Mounted Cannons, Laser Sphere, Ring Laser, Satellite Drones, Ricochet Laser, Extermination Laser, Extermination Wave, Giant Vulcans, Rotating Bavarium Cannons, Missile Hatch, Flying Drones & EMP Cannons. Being a very successful Bavarium Empire, Falco Maxime: Centcom is endlessly protected by Militia vehicles and somewhat Bavarium-shielded vehicles such as: CS Baltdjur, CS Odjur, Imperator Bavarium Tank, Mech, Pavouk U-15, Stria Obrero, Urga Bkolos 2100, Urga Fura 570, Urga Ogar 7 V8, Weaponized Urga Ogar, Urga Szturm 63A, Weimaraner, Weimaraner W3, Monorail train, CS7 Thunderhawk, U-7 Dravec, U41 Ptakojester, Corvette, Powerrun 77, Custode 29, Urga Hroch, CS Comet, CS Navajo, Urga Hrom D, Urga Mstitel, Urga Racek & Urga Postolka. As a Centcom, Falco Maxime is guarded and protected by Infantry Soldiers that are equipped/stationed with/to Medician Weapons such as: Bavarium Splitter, CS27 Misfortune, CS Predator, Kousavá, U-39 Plechovka, UPM61, CS110 Archangel, Final Argument, USV 45 Sokol, CS Wraith 225R, CS9 PDW-K, Prizrak U4, Automat U12, U-24 Zabijak, U-96 Kladivo, CS44 Peacebringer, CS Spectre Mark V, U-55S Pozhar, Capstone FH155, eDEN Spark, Power Core, SAMs in Medici, Urga Vdova 89, Urga Vulkan, Capstone Bloodhound, Capstone Hydra, CS Negotiator, Fire Leech, UPU-210, Urga Stupka-210, UVK-13, Dionysus PLDS-H, The Thunderbird & The M488. Being a Partnership/Sponsorship with The Company eDEN, Falco Maxime: Centcom has access to a ton of Eviction Drones, Extractor Drones, Suppression Drones, Light Drones, Light Drone with Shield Supplier, Big Transport Drones, Logistics Drones & Anti-Air Cannons. These all act as it would be controlled by Artificial Intelligence, These drone would survive without human interaction for several decades. Because how precious Falco Maxime: Centcom's technology with Bavarium has been successful, It's technology has bonded with The God's Eye and NordVPN to make it The Nord's Eye. With The Nord's Eye, Falco Maxime: Centcom's Location is completely hidden and cannot be found by any means. Gotopular Pulgotic once lived here. Information about it is unknown. Murran Better known as the Horizon Starport. Murran is a moon of a gas giant slightly larger than Jupiter. The moon is one of many Spectrum Chaser bases through out the milky way galaxy, and it is the home world of Torque. Gerrytom's Dungeon Gerrytom's Dungeon is located on Viridis. The dungeon has many traps that the heroes must escape through. Making it through the dungeon will cause Psychadela to join the heroes. The Milky Way Ah, Milky Way. Home to the corpse of the deceased Creator known as Gaia, no wonder why this galaxy has flourished so much. The Phoenix Realm Once a flourishing home with many happy phoenixes residing.......until everything changed when the attack came. Now it is dead. Uninhabitable. Barren. But will it stay like that forever? Only time will tell...... Remnant System Located in one of the 24 galaxies of the Domain Supercluster (Universe 26). Remnant Four, the fourth planet in this system, is the site of the Remnant System Interuniversal Forces' main headquarters. From the outside, the system is nearly undetectable. At the moment, it is only possible to locate the system through a beacon set up in Darkspace, the RSIF's own FTL dimension. This has some benefits and drawbacks, but it's important to note that the Remnant system's undetectability has been a thing since the downfall of Universe 26's ancient human empire. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Lists Category:SAFF Locations